The Case of the Missing Handcuffs, Part 2
by islashlove
Summary: : Post U Late, has given me permission to write this as an attachment to one of their stories. So if you want to see what Lassiter told Juliet about Last night, you will have to look up Post U Later' story, 'The Case of the Missing Handcuffs' This is what Shawn tells Gus about what had happened the night before, involving Lassie and a pair of handcuffs. This is a slash story
1. Shawn's Interpretation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta: Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Author's Notes:**** Post U Late, has given me permission to write this as an attachment to one of their stories. So if you** **want to see what ****Lassiter told Juliet about Last night, you will have to look up Post U Later' story, 'The Case of the Missing Handcuffs!' The link is ****www. fanfiction s/8570163/1/**** P.S. Post U Later has also given me permission to continue this, story if you want me to. **

**Story Notes: This is what Shawn tells Gus about what had happened the night before, involving Lassie and a pair of handcuffs.**

**The Case of the Missing Handcuffs, Part 2: By islashlove**

**Chapter: Shawn's Interpretation.**

Shawn Spencer let out a low groan as he opened the door to the Psych office. Although it was quiet, it was still loud enough for his best friend and business partner to hear. Gus raised an eyebrow as he watched Shawn shut the door and then walk stiffly across the floor to his desk. Gus then had to hold back a giggle as he watched Shawn try to sit down.

Gus knew he shouldn't ask how his friend got like this. After all, Shawn had been dating one Detective Carlton Lassiter of late. But just in case Shawn had fallen off his bike again, Gus knew he had to make sure Shawn was ok.

"What happened this time, Shawn?"

"Lassie."

Again, Gus raised his eyebrows at this information. It was only a little bit of information, but it left enough room for his imagination to run wild. Did they have rough sex? Or did Lassiter get a bit violent and hit Shawn? Now Gus really did need to know, not the sex bit, but whether or not Lassiter might be abusing his friend.

"A bit too much bed wrestling, was it?" Gus was trying to be a casual as he could, but if Shawn said no, then he knew that Lassiter was hurting his friend in the worst possible way.

"No, but it did have something to do with Juliet's handcuffs."

"What!" Gus sputters. This caused Shawn to burst into laughter.

"It's not what you think, Gus. I wanted to go out for dinner and Lassie didn't. So I borrowed Juliet's handcuffs and handcuffed myself to the fridge."

"And what was that going to get you, Shawn?" Gus said with a confused look on his face.

"That's the same look Lassie had when he saw me handcuffed to the fridge," Shawn said with a sad look.

"Ok, Shawn." Gus said a little frustrated. "Let's start at the beginning and you tell me what actually happened."

"Well, I was sitting on the couch watching the 'Walker, Texas Ranger' marathon, as you know it was on last night, and Lassie asked me what I would like for dinner. So, I told him I wanted to go out to eat."

"Ok," Gus said as he wasn't too sure how this could lead Shawn being handcuffed to a fridge.

"But then he reminded me that he had already told me that we couldn't go out last night and I knew very well what happens when we do go out and that he needed a good night sleep."

"Let me guess, you started to pout, didn't you?"

"Yes, but all that got me was Lassie, coming out of the kitchen and leaning against the couch and kissing me on the cheek. Then he promised that we will go out every night this weekend. Then he thinks that's the end of it and asks me again what I wanted to eat."

"Still not seeing how you ended handcuffed to the fridge, Shawn."

"I, I really wanted to go out, you know what I mean, Gus. So I came up with an idea to make him take me out. As I rushed out the door, I told him I would be back in half an hour. I went to the station and when Juliet was in the Chief's office, I borrowed her handcuffs."

"What were you going to do with them? Handcuff yourself to Lassiter and make him to take you out and instead, he handcuffed you to the fridge to make you stay put."

"No," Shawn said angrily, "I handcuffed myself to the fridge," he finished off saying in a much lower voice.

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, Lassie wasn't home when I got back. So I ducked to the toilet and then made myself comfortable until Lassie got home."

"Then what happened?"

"Basically, as soon as I heard the front door open, I jumped up and handcuffed myself to the fridge."

"What did Lassiter say?"

"At first, nothing; he was so busy with the little bag he was carrying that he hadn't seen me. But when he turned around and saw me, well, the look was pure shock, Gus." Shawn said smiling as he remembered the expression on Lassie's face at that moment.

"He asked me what I was up to and I tried to use my most innocent voice when I told him nothing. But, I don't think he believed me, because he comes back at me by saying my name in that 'don't-mess-with-me' voice of his. Then he asked me where did I get the handcuffs from and why was I hooked to the fridge."

"What did you tell him?" Gus said getting a bit drawn into the story now.

"What do you think I told him? That I wanted to eat out and that I, I 'borrowed' the handcuffs from Juliet. That's when he got that confused look on his face and then he yelled at me that it didn't make any sense."

"He yelled at you?"

"Yes, but I told him that it did, that I wanted him to take me out so I handcuffed myself to the fridge, so he couldn't get anything out of it! Therefore he couldn't cook dinner, so he'd have to take me out."

"Umm…Shawn, handcuffing yourself to the fridge door won't stop anyone from getting into it, you do know that don't you?"

"I," Shawn paused as he tried to swallow the embarrassment down, "I do now. After all, my Lassie just opened it and started to cook dinner."

"You mean he left you handcuffed to the fridge? Why didn't you just let yourself out of them?"

"Because Lassie wouldn't give me the key so that I could get out," Shawn said in a whisper.

"Where was the key and how did Lassiter get it?" Gus was trying hard not to laugh at his friend.

"I had thrown the key onto the counter. When Lassie had asked me about the cuffs, I thought he was going to let me go, But, NO, he just kept on getting dinner ready. So I asked him for the key, but he just ignored me."

"What did you do then?" Gus asked with a little giggle. Shawn gave his friend an angry glare, but he continued anyway.

"I kept on calling him and he kept on ignoring me. So I told him that he was being real mature."

"Bet he didn't like that!"

"He didn't say anything about it," Shawn said looking down at the floor.

'Ok, give, Shawn."

"Give? Give what?"

"Shawn, when are you going to learn, that I know you. There is something you're not telling. So, give."

"Ok, Lassie went to the knife drawer and pulled out a long, sharp knife. He then gave me a sadistic smile as he told me that he wasn't planning on ignoring me. He just wasn't going to un-cuff me until I'd learnt my lesson."

"Oh no, Shawn," Gus laughed. "You're joking right?"

"No."

"What? Well, what did you do?"

"Nothing at first, but when dinner was ready, I begged him to let me go. But all he did was dish up dinner and told me again that I needed to learn my lesson."

"And did you?"

"Yes, I did. I shouldn't push him about going out, when I know he needs a good night sleep."

"You did tell him that didn't you?"

"Of course I did, but he just gave me my dinner and sat down and ate his."

"Did you eat your dinner?"

"Yes, I was hungry."

"So, after dinner he let you go?"

"No, I begged; I even cried for Lassie to let me go, that I had learnt my lesson and that I promised I wouldn't handcuff myself to the fridge again."

"And what did Lassiter do then?"

"He told me that he accepted my apology and I thought that meant he was going to let me go. But then, he said that he didn't believe I would keep my promise. I told him I would, but he just apologised, smiled at me and gave me a kiss before saying good night and going to bed."

"Wait, he left you handcuffed to the fridge all night?"

"I guess. I did yell at him at first, but I got no response. So I just made myself as comfortable as I could leaning up against the fridge door and tried to get some sleep as well. But, when I woke up this morning I was in bed and Lassie and the handcuffs were gone. No note; no apologies for leaving me there all night, just my breakfast in the fridge."

"Well, did you really learn your lesson this time, Shawn?"

"Yes, Gus, and Lassie's going to learn his too. Come on Gus; about time we got to the station don't you think?" Shawn said grinning.

"Oh god, please help us." Gus said as he grabbed his coat and followed Shawn out the door.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	2. Shawn's Revenge

**Author's Notes: Ok, Post U Later and I have decided to continue this story. I will be writing and posting Shawn's point of view under my name and Post U Later will be doing Lassiter's under theirs.**

**Once Post U Later has posted her chapter, I will put the link to it here.**

**Story Notes: In the first chapter Shawn had handcuffed himself, with Juliet's handcuffs, to the fridge in order to try and make Lassie to take him out for dinner. But it backfired and Lassiter left Shawn handcuffed to the fridge for the rest of the night. Now, Shawn had plotted out his revenge. Will it work or will it back fire on him.**

**Chapter1: Shawn's Revenge.**

Last week, Lassie had left me handcuffed to the fridge overnight. Admittedly, it was my own fault. I had tried to force Lassie to take me out to dinner and in doing so, I had handcuffed myself to the fridge. In my mind, it was going to work.

I had figured that Lassie wouldn't be able to get into the fridge, so he would have to take me out to eat. But instead, it turned out that Lassie could get into the fridge and he could make dinner and he could go to bed. Just, not me, because I was handcuffed to the fridge and Lassie left me there for the night to teach me a lesson.

So I decided that I was going to get Lassie back for it and it had taken me the whole week to come up with a foolproof plan. And tonight, I was going to make Lassie to pay.

Earlier this afternoon, I had crept into the station and 'borrowed' Juliet's handcuffs again. As I walked out, I thought to myself, that…maybe Juliet should really start locking her handcuffs away.

On the way home, I made a few stops, one of which was at the store where I picked up what I needed to cook dinner tonight and another was the florist. I couldn't help but smile at the items that were sitting in the seat beside me. Yes, tonight, Lassie was going to pay.

As soon as I got home, I started to set up the house. The first room was the bedroom. I changed the light bulb to a lower wattage and sprayed the room with Lassie's favourite fragment, Old Spice. I then sprinkled rose petals on the bed and hid the handcuffs under my pillow. Before leaving, I put on one of Lassie's Frank Sinatra CD's and turned it down low.

I then worked on the lounge room, again dimming the lights and spraying the Old Spice around. I had already spent the day cleaning, so the room was spotless. Lastly, another Sinatra CD was put on and then I moved onto the kitchen.

Here, I set up the table for a romantic dinner for two and I had cooked Lassie's favourite food. Smiling as I took the roast pork out of the oven, I dished up two plates, which consisted of the roast pork, potato and pumpkin. I placed the salt and pepper, a bowl of apple sauce sprinkled with cinnamon, and two wine glasses on the table. Yes indeed, tonight was a night Lassie won't forget for a long time.

After I was sure everything was where I wanted it, I went back into the kitchen and started the prawn cocktails and to organise the dessert, a banana split mountain that we would share. In all, I was very happy with what I had done.

I am going to romance Lassie like he had never been romanced before and just after we get down to business in the bedroom, I am going to handcuff Lassie to the bed and leave him high and dry. Looking at my watch, I could see that Lassie would be home soon, so I went and got dressed.

I could hear the door open and Lassie throw his keys into the bowl on the table beside the door, then the voice I love so much called my name asking me if I was home.

Smiling, I called out that I was and that I was in the kitchen. Then I suggested to Lassie that he have a quick shower and change before we ate.

I guessed he had noticed what I had done when he asked me what the occasion was.

'_The occasion in payback time'_ is what I thought, but instead I asked him if I couldn't just have a romantic dinner with the man I love without a reason.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when his answer of 'sure I could' come from right behind me.

When I turned around though, I knew Lassie liked what he saw. Apart from the apron I was still wearing, I had on neat T-shirt and a very tight pair of stretchy jeans.

I asked Lassie if he liked what he saw and Lassie said he did. He then walked over and gave me a kiss. Pushing Lassie away, I told him to go and have his shower as dinner would be ready in ten minutes.

Lassie gave me a sly smile, another quick kiss and then headed off to the bedroom. I watched him leave and once he was out of sight, a very mischievous and evil smile grew on my face.

'_So, the fly is now in the web,'_ I thought to myself before rubbing my hands together, than I returned to my task at hand. Five minutes later, I heard Lassie turn the shower off and he was whistling.

I had just started pouring the first glass of wine, when Lassie walked out of the bedroom and over to the table. Man, he took my breath away. I just couldn't take my eyes off him. Lassie had definitely changed his clothes; he was now dressed in a light blue T-shirt and a pair of very tight shorts. We smiled at each other as Lassie sat down and I went to get the pawn cocktails. I gave him his food and I sat down, too.

We ate in a comfortable silence, only occasionally breaking it by asking each other questions about their day. As I got up to get the dessert and my back was turned, I felt Lassie walk up behind me. Smiling to myself, I knew I had to get Lassie to hold off till I could get him to the bedroom. Lassiter was now right behind me, kissing my neck.

I gasped his name and told him that I already had this type of fun set up in the bedroom for later.

A shiver ran down my spine as he hissed into my ear that he knew, since he had already seen the bedroom. He then said that he wanted to ask me a question.

I couldn't help it, and as I asked him what he wanted to know, my eyes slowly closed. But they quickly snapped open when I heard and felt the cold metal of the handcuffs click around my wrist. I didn't know what to say, I just stumbled over my words.

He whispered that Juliet had told him that her handcuffs were missing again and then he asked me, what I was planning on doing with the handcuffs when I got him in the bedroom."

Again I was lost for words. I wanted to tell him a lie, but Lassie pulled me up and when he said my name in his, do-not-mess-with -me voice, I told him the whole plan.

As he turned me around, he asked me why.

And I expanded that it was to get back at him for leaving me handcuffed to the fridge last week.

Worry crept up my spine when he said the words, '_Guess what?_'

Then he growled in my ear that I was going to be staying handcuffed to the fridge again tonight so that I can learn not to steel Juliet's handcuffs anymore.

I could see the gleam in his eyes; Lassie wasn't lying. He was going to leave me there again. He then reached over and took the banana split and sat down at the table and ate half of it in front of me while I pleaded with him.

When he had finished, Lassie placed the other half in front of me, told me he was sorry, but I had to learn and then he gave me another kiss. Lassie then told me that he would do the washing up in the morning; he wished me a goodnight and went off to bed.

I just stood there and stared at the closed door. Letting out a sigh I just turned around to eat the rest of the banana Split and try to work out how in the world this plan backfired and again ended up with me being the one handcuffed for the night.

After I had eaten the Banana Split, I decided to do the washing up. I still don't understand what made me think I could do the washing up, while handcuffed to the fridge, but I tried anyway. That was, until I dropped one of the plates.

Cursing to myself I went to pick up the broken pieces, only to have a hand take hold of my wrist. It was Lassie. I saw the twinkle in his eyes and knew he never intended to leave me there all night. As he undid the handcuffs, he told me he would meet me in the bedroom as soon as he cleaned up the broken plate.

I went to protest, but Lassie shut me up with a kiss. As I headed towards the bedroom to get change, I heard him say to himself, that he could think of a more fun way in bed to punish me.

God, I hope he doesn't take too long; I need to know what he is going to do to me?

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


End file.
